


black out the sun

by crimsongravedigger



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, vampire!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsongravedigger/pseuds/crimsongravedigger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His last wish is to black out the sun and live just one day more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	black out the sun

_When Yoochun was young, very young, he didn't really believe in fairytales. Monsters under the bed, goblins, trolls, dragons, werewolves and vampires were just characters of the stories his father would tell him before falling asleep. He was a kid who loved science, mathematics and everything that had to do with logic. Supernatural things like these were just…impossible to prove. How could anyone explain the transformation of a man into a creature that feared the sun, a monster with human eyes but sharp fangs, someone who survived only by drinking blood?_

_Sometimes he laughed, some other times he just didn't listen at all. One night, tired of hearing the same old story of this brave man whose job was to kill vampires, he told his father to just stop telling lies because he was growing up and those were just a bunch of fairytales. He didn't have time to fantasize about that; as the king's son, his duty was very clear: he had to study hard in order to become a great future monarch. His textbooks weren't about the anatomy of monsters, and he surely wasn't going to read a guide on how to kill them._

_Yoochun sat on the bed and crossed his tiny arms, hoping to make his father understand his point. The old man sighed and closed his handwritten book, putting it on a shelf nearby. "Someday," he said, "you will understand." and he left the room with a sad look on his face._

_The same thing happened the night after that. The young prince jumped on the bed and crawled under the heavy sheets, waiting impatiently for his father to tell him a bedtime story. The old man took the same book he had put on the shelf the night before and sat next to him, trying to find a nice fairytale to tell his child. "How about this one, Yoochun?" he pointed at the title. "This is a story that I like very much. It's about a king that has to protect his family and his kingdom from vampires. Do you want to hear it?" and without waiting any longer for the kid's answer, the king began to read. Yoochun didn't like this story at all, it was boring and fake, plus the ending was just like every other ending he had heard before. When he was about to close his tired eyes, though, his mind caught a few strange details. The brave man his father told him about had an enormous scar on his face that caused him to lose his left eye. His father was also half-blind. The man had a tattoo on his back, his father had the same tattoo. The man had a 10 year son, Yoochun was 10 as well. His wife's name was Hyuna, the prince's mother's name was the same. Maybe those were just weird coincidences, but Yoochun couldn't help but think that his father had just told him about his entire life. That would also mean that the king defeated hundreds of vampires and monsters, which would be, well, a bit ridiculous. He just shook his head and fell asleep. After all, it was just a silly bedtime story._

 

_Yoochun was thirteen years old when he accidentally found the cells. He was playing hide-and-seek with his mother and he needed a good spot to hide, since she seemed to be the best at this game. At first Yoochun thought about hiding under his enormous bed, but halfway through the corridor he came across a wooden door he never paid much attention to. Curious as always, he pushed the door handle and stairs were all he could see. Yoochun decided to follow the path and when he finally reached the upper floor, his heart skipped a few beats._

_There were at least ten different cells; some of them were empty, others were full of bones and ashes. He carefully walked towards the nearest cell, the only one that the sunlight couldn't illuminate. Yoochun thought that it would be empty just like all the other ones, but suddenly a voice made him almost scream. "I know you're here. I can hear you breathe." the deep voice whispered. "Come closer, young man." the creature added. As soon as the prince got closer, the thing behind the rusty bars showed himself. It was indeed a man; he had bright red hair and hazel eyes, his mouth was white as well as the skin, which was starting to fall off his once handsome face. "You remind me of my son. He's about your age." he said with such a sad tone in his voice that Yoochun felt something in his chest. White fangs shined between his lips. "Are you a vampire?" the young prince asked, getting closer without thinking. The other nodded and stretched out his hand to touch the young boy's cheek. "If you ever see my Junsu, please tell him that I'm sorry I couldn't protect our family." His voice cracked and tears began to fall down, staining his face and his shirt. "Well, I guess it's better if you don't see him. That would mean he's safe wherever he is. Oh, if I only could kiss his forehead one last time… " and his voice cracked more, accompanied by a pained expression on his face._

_Yoochun suddenly felt angry and disappointed towards his father; how could he commit such a crime without a single regret? That vampire was a father and a husband, not a monster. The prince bit his lower lip and nodded, assuring the other that he would do his best to grant him his last wish. They talked for almost an hour; Yoochun told the vampire about himself, his studies and his hobbies. The vampire spoke about his son and his wife, but listened for most of the time._

_"It's better if you go, now. You don't want to see what happens when the sunlight fills this cell.". After saying this, the man returned into the shadows so Yoochun ran away and locked himself in his room, still feeling his heart in his throat. He felt terribly sad for him and more importantly there was nothing he could do. He felt useless just like a broken toy._

_The day after that, Yoochun decided to visit the vampire once more but the cell was empty. There was just a pile of ashes._

_That night Yoochun cried so hard he didn't even ask his father to read him a bedtime story._

 

They say time flies. Yoochun is twenty-two years old and that handwritten book is still lying on top of the shelf in his room. Sometimes he reads it. Every word feels now so real, so true, so unfair. After what happened nine years ago, he had never returned to the cells upstairs. He can still see the vampire's face in his dreams, he can feel his melodic voice, he can even feel his frozen touch on his cheek. He can still feel his pain.

Sometimes he wonders if Junsu, that man's son, is ok. Is he safe? Is he alive or has he become a pile of ivory bones? Yoochun also wonders if father and son looked alike. Yeah, they probably did. He once tried to draw Junsu's face based on his father's traits, but he kept staring at the paper mesmerized by his beauty, which was very stupid because they'd never even seen each other. Maybe Junsu didn't look like that at all, with those crimson hair and plump lips. Maybe he was blond, or brunette, and his lips were as thin as a line.Truth is he'd never know, and that thought kept him awake at night for quite some time.

Yoochun is resting on his bed with both hands on his face, trying to erase those thoughts that have been haunting him for the past years. Jaejoong, his best friend since forever, is sitting next to him with a book in his hands. "Did you know your father caught another one?" Jaejoong says suddenly, putting the book down. "Another what?" Yoochun muffles, not really interested. "Another vampire. A young one, they say." and that is enough to make Yoochun sit up. "Are you serious?" Jaejoong nods, returning to his book. 

Yoochun doesn't know what to do. He feels afraid, uncertain. He doesn't sleep that night. 

 

It's five o'clock in the morning when he hears someone singing. Yoochun thinks he might be crazy because who would sing at this time? Maybe it's a ghost. He tries to follow the voice and at some point he finds himself in front of the same stairs he last saw nine years ago. There's no doubt: there is someone up there, human or not, that is still alive. Jaejoong's words come back to his mind and for one moment he feels completely paralyzed. He's afraid of what he could find, he can't deny it, but at the same time the curiosity is slowly killing him. 

One more breath and then he goes upstairs. Everything is blurry and dark, cold and humid. Maybe it wasn't a good idea after all. As soon as Yoochun steps into the room, the voice suddenly stops. The prince feels lost. 

"Who are you?" a trembling voice asks. "I'm not here to hurt you", Yoochun answers with a low whisper. He hears some movements near him, probably from the same cell where he saw that vampire die. Since no answer comes back to him, Yoochun decides to keep talking. "I heard you sing and I followed the melody. You have a wonderful voice". Still no answer. "I…I just… I'm Yoochun." Silence. "May I know your name?" he tries again, but it seems impossible to receive any answer. He starts to feel frustrated. "Aren't you afraid of vampires?" the creature asks, wrapping his fingers around the rusty bars. "I am not," Yoochun replies "I once met a vampire and we became friends. He talked about his son Junsu and his wife. He…he was such an amazing and caring person. Why do you ask?".

The vampire sighs. "You can come closer, if you want. I am his son."

 

Time really does fly. It's almost eleven in the morning and Yoochun is still kneeling in front of those iron bars that divide him from the vampire. They talk about the most random things; Yoochun asks him as many questions as he can because Junsu's voice is just a gift sent from above and his eyes always light up when he's about to tell something amazing. His red and plump lips move gracefully as well as his hands, which can't seem to stay still even if heavy chains are attached to his wrists. Junsu talks, talks and talks. He tells Yoochun about his homeland far away, with its golden fields and green hills. He tries to describe the incredible feeling that always makes him dizzy when he transforms himself into a bat. Flying, from what the creature tells him, seems like the best thing in the world. "Why can't you escape then? A bat should be tiny enough to pass through these bars" Yoochun asks. "This chains are made with iron and silver. I have no power against them." Junsu's face drops down and Yoochun suddenly wants to punch himself in the face. 

"I'm gonna find a way to let you out, I promise." but Junsu shakes his head. "No, Yoochun. My father was smart and fast, but he died here anyways. If he couldn't escape, no one else could." and then silence fills the entire room. 

"I have to go now. My father is probably looking for me." Yoochun stands up and Junsu does the same. "Come visit me again, please." and the say each other goodbye with a warm smile. Yoochun falls asleep with the image of Junsu's smile stuck in his mind.

 

Even if he promised himself that he would visit the vampire just once every two or three days, he ends up spending most of his time in front of that horrible cell. Yoochun simply listens to the other's stories and stares at his face, feeling guilty every time Junsu mentions his deceased father. They keep learning new things about each other, things that they never told anyone else about. 

"It's funny how I can feel safe with you. In this situation, I mean. I could die anytime, but I don't really mind now." Junsu confesses, looking at their intertwined fingers. He didn't even realize they were holding hands for the past few minutes. Yoochun's thumb brushes over the back of the vampire's hand, squeezing it gently. "Don't say such a thing, you are not going to die. I'm here with you." and these few words make Junsu smile. He's about to open his mouth again when a ray of sunlight hits him right on his head. His bright red hair glows just like a halo and his pearl-like skin starts to burn, causing him to harshly step away from the sunlight. 

"Junsu, are you okay?" Yoochun almost screams, pressing his whole body agains the bars. The vampire hides half of his face, eyes fixed on the cold ground. His cheek is on fire. "I'm fine, don't worry about it. Just go, ok?" Junsu is afraid of showing himself in that poor and vulnerable state. He knows that the left part of his face is almost burnt and he can feel some drops of blood running down to his chin. Shocking his friend is the last of his wishes, so he insist until Yoochun finally leaves him alone. Looking up, Junsu tries to count how much time he has left. The sunlight barely reaches the bars, so he guesses about a week -if he's lucky- or maybe less.

Yeah, probably less.

 

Yoochun visits him the night after the accident. When he gets close to the cell, though, he sees Junsu sitting down with his back pressed to the wall. Thinking he's sleeping, the prince takes some steps back but a voice makes him freeze on the spot. "Yoochun, I know you're here. I can hear you breathe.". "I thought you were sleeping and I didn't want to-". "Vampires do not sleep at night, silly." Junsu's melodic laugh fills the air and Yoochun's heart as well, making him want to die in that exact moment. Oh, that would be the sweetest death of all. "Are you tired? I should probably leave you alone". "If you leave I'll get lonely. I enjoy your company very much, you know? Come sit next to me.".

They end up holding hands through the bars again, but this time Yoochun feels Junsu's grip grow weaker, his skin rougher and his fingers as cold as ice. His voice is also changing but he can't tell the same about his appearance since it's too dark. "Today I wanted to buy you flowers, but I didn't know what to choose. What's your favorite flower?". "I like red chrysanthemums" Junsu replies without hesitation. "Tomorrow I'll buy you a bouquet of those, then." 

The vampire doesn't have enough courage to tell him that tomorrow may be too late. He simply nods and closes his eyes. 

"I forgot to tell you about the big news. I'm getting married! My father and hers already decided everything. Our kingdoms will be finally united." 

Yoochun's lovely smile is like a stab into the vampire's heart. If he was alive, he'd ask God to kill him again. 

 

When Junsu opens his eyes, it's almost dawn. The white light from the ceiling has reached half of the cell, making it impossible for the vampire to get close to the bars, now completely illuminated by the sun. There's a bouquet lying in front of the cell and Yoochun's smell still lingers in the air. They don't get to meet each other that day.

Forty-eight hours left.

 

"You look…different.". That's the first thing Yoochun tells Junsu when he sees him before the sunset. The vampire immediately turns around, trying to hide his horrendous face from the other's eyes. "You become more beautiful as the times passes by.". "You're wrong, it looks like I'm dying. My skin is falling off, my eyes are red and tired, my lips are purple and everything about me is fading away.".

The truth is Junsu wants to cry. He wants to scream and destroy those bars that keep him locked in a cage like a mouse. He wants to hug Yoochun and tell him he's glad they met each other. He wants to congratulate him and his future wife. He wants to black out the sun and live one day more, just one, to see his tender face before disappearing forever. 

The truth is Junsu feels the life abandoning him second after second. By tomorrow morning he will be just be a pile of ashes and nothing more. 

"The wedding is tomorrow morning. After the ceremony I'm going to ask my father to take you out of here, ok?". "Is she pretty? Your wife, I mean." the vampire asks. "…Yeah, she's beautiful. Why do you ask?" Yoochun seems concerned. "Do you love her?". "Sure I do. I wouldn't marry her otherwise". "Then it's fine. I'll be waiting for you tomorrow morning.".

Junsu gives him an encouraging smile and Yoochun nods happily. The bouquet is still lying in front of the cell and he can't help but feel exactly like it. Dead.

 

Junsu spends the last night of his life with his back pressed hard against the cold wall, praying to a God he didn't believe in for a chance he wasn't going to get. He thinks about Yoochun and the friendship they shared, the stories they told each other, the moments they held hands. 

"I hope you are happy with her" he sings, tears staining his cheeks and a knot in his throat. "I am happy." he sings again, louder his time. A few rays of sun slowly make their way into the cell, meaning that the time is running out. The only thing he sees and he hears before being bathed by the light is Yoochun entering the room. 

 

Maybe it wasn't their fate to be together.

 

Maybe it was destiny.

 

Maybe, in the next life, they would meet again.


End file.
